kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Romanovia
Romanovia formely St. Petersburg is a world appearing in Kingdom Hearts: 0 based on Twentieth Century Fox's turned Walt Disney's 1997 Animated Film Anastasia. It is a world travelled to by Kingdom Hearts 0's protagonists Eraqus, Xehanort and Saiiaden as they are pursuing their keyblade master Helena's abductor Eulo. The world is seen in three segments just like Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep and Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War as the three keyblade donning protagonists visit the world one by one and transgress through a story very similar to that of the original movie. Settings and Areas The world has six primary locations the Palace, St. Petersburg, Dark Train, Rasputin's Limbo, Dowager's Chateau and Golden Village. Xehanort's visit covers only the Palace of Sire Nicholas prior to it's abandonment in the time when Eraqus and Saiiaden visit. The Palace prior to Rasputin and the angry mob's takeover features the following areas: Palace Ballroom, Holy Man's Chambers, Long End Corridors and Hideaway Room. Eraqus' visit oversees the St. Petersburg and Dark Train locations. Story Xehanort's Visit Xehanort arrives in Romanovia The Holy Man's Chambers of the Romanov Palace to find a crazed monk by the name of Rasputin preparing for a visit to the Romanov Ball following the family's discovery of his dark ways. Xehanort trails Rasputin to the Palace Ballroom and witnesses Rasputin place a curse upon the family as they fire him. Rasputin's in anger curses the Romanov family and unleashes hordes of Abominations who swarm the Ballroom. Xehanort is able to escort most of the Romanov's and their guests out before having to deal with the swarming enemies. Xehanort after clearing the legion of Abominations from within the Romanov Palace ballroom follows after a retreating Rasputin, who descends down into the dark Holy Man's Chambers of the castle. As Xehanort enters the Holy Man Chambers he witnesses Rasputin sell his soul to the devil for the power to complete the curse he has placed on the family. As Xehanort jumps in to stop Rasputin, Rasputin unleashes the Devil From the Beam on him which Xehanort is forced to fight as Rasputin flees with an albino bat crony titled as Bartok. Once Xehanort finishes his fight with the holder of Rasputin's soul he heads back to the palace ballroom to see a large mob of people under the influence of Abominations and some winged green creatures swarm the palace. Xehanort is able to make his way into the palace and come across a young boy named Dimitri who knows all the secret passageways of the Palace. Xehanort instructs Dimitri to get the surviving Romanovs Dowager Marie and Princess Anastasia out. Xehanort following that departs as the Darkness in his beckons him. Eraqus' Visit Eraqus visits Romanovia following Xehanort and lands directly in St. Petersburg Town Square where the town's civillians are going crazy with the rumours that one Romanov daughter may be still alive by the name of Princess Anastasia. Eraqus oversees two men Dimitri and Vlad who discuss a man Dimitri once met when he was a boy working at the Romanov Palace who went by the name of Xehanort who instructed him to escort the Princess Anastasia and the Dowager Empress out during the siege. Eraqus overhears this and attempts to pursue the two men but loses them to the crowd and instead bumps into an old ready to travel woman who tells them that he can find those two at the Old Palace. Eraqus then heads there and comes across countless Abominations along the way as well as feeling a slight twinge of darkness inplying someone or something very evil is to rise soon. Eraqus then comes to the Old Palace and meets a concealed young woman named Anya who breaks into the Old Palace. Eraqus ventures inside and discovers the woman Anya who has broken in is dancing gracefully in the Old Palace's Ballroom. At that moment Abominations pour from the Ballroom's portrait windows and the large main portrait at the foot of a staircase. The girl Anya with her dog Pooka back up in fear but Eraqus overcomes all the advancing Abominations. Dimitri and Vlad then enter the ballroom after overhearing the commotion. Eraqus whilest in the introductions oversees a white bat perched upon a roof banner with a skull reliquary. Eraqus then attacks the bat who reveals his name to be Bartok and tries to ward off Eraqus with the reliquary. The reliquary awakens upon being directed at Anya and a large green smoke bat creature appears and a boss fight intiates. After Eraqus leaves victorious Anya proceeds to smash the reliquary with her shoe which causes a large blast which breaks all the Ballroom's windows and walls. A hole in the floor caused from the blast then engulfs Bartok who is taken deep underground into an Underworld Ball Dome where the evil Eraqus sensed resides. The evil named Rasputin. Eraqus, Dimitri, Vlad and Anya whilest fleeing from the old palace discuss they are looking for the great grand duchess Anastasia who they will reunite with her great grandmother the Imperial Dowager Empress. Eraqus accompanies the group onto a train headed for Paris where he tells Anya of a great evil he sensed before coming upon her at the Old Palace. Anya listens but Dimitri and Vlad block his theory out as they claim the strange creature which attacked them at the Old Palace must of all been their imaginations. The group from there are then forced to retreat to the Cargo Cart as their stolen travel papers are of the wrong colour. Meanwhile Bartok is with his former Master Rasputin talking over the loss of his demonic holding reliquary which had he been there for it's destruction his immortal soul would of have been taken. Rasputin then whines in rage as he now cannot carry out the Romanov Curse and eliminate the last Romanov. Bartok however tells Rasputin of a strange powerful race of creatures which attacked the girl at the Old Palace who go by the name the Abominations. Rasputin then becomes hopeful and uses his dark immortal powers to summon these dark creatures. He garners control over the Abominations residing in Romanovia and then sends them for Anya. The Abominations are then sent to the train escorting Anya, Eraqus, Vlad, Pooka and Dimitri to Paris. Eraqus heads for the front of the train to stop the creatures whilst Vlad, Dimitri and Anya deal with slowing the now spiraling train. As Eraqus wards of the creatures and then assists in getting them of the train he accompanies them to one more place before departing. The last place is a small village where Vlad and Dimitri plan to teach Anya the royal ways so she can convince the Dowager Empress' cousin Sophie she is Princess Anastasia. Some surviving hordes of Abominations from the train wreck then attack the group in the small village until they are warded off by Eraqus. Eraqus then bids the group farewell and good luck and has a final touching goodbye with Anya. Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: 0